Grounded
by Fullsteel
Summary: Cloud got to know something he wasn't supposed to know which ends up with Roxas getting grounded. But just because Roxas is grounded doesn't mean that Axel can make his way to him and cheer him up a bit AkuRoku, kind of lemony


**Grounded**

**A/N:** This oneshot is a prize for **Ldrmas **at **deviantArt**. Cause she attended my contest I had for **Someone Else's Shadow** :D -hits self- Now I just have to finish the winner's prize...

**This is kind of connected with Someone Else's Shadow. But you don't have to read it to read this story: To make a short story long, oops... I meant a long story short! XD In chapter 16 of Someone Else's Shadow, Axel and Roxas had a fight but made up. This is kind of an alternate version of chapter 17 of SES. Cloud is Roxas's older brother. Reno is Axel's older brother... Er... I think that's all info I need to say.  
**

**Warnings: **Language, lemon (male x male), AkuRoku. Do I have to say anything else? -3-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom hearts cause Square Enix and Disney does... -stalks of to kidnap Kingdom Hearts-

* * *

Roxas sighed as he unlocked the door to his house, he was feeling a bit tired still, even though he and Axel had been relaxing for a long time and been talking about several things. It had been nice to just talk all feelings out. To hear that Axel really was sorry about it, the fight, and for Roxas to express that he really loved Axel. The two of them had with protests parted, but Cloud wanted Roxas to get home. So Roxas had unwillingly dragged himself home.

"Cloud, I'm home!" he called and stepped into the hall, just to be greeted by Cloud standing in front of him with crossed arms and a very stern look on his face, "Is something wrong?" Roxas asked with a frown on his face as he got his shoes off... Something wasn't right with that face.

"We need to talk, Roxas," Cloud shortly said and without any warning grabbed Roxas's shoulder and pretty much dragged him into the living room. The younger Strife couldn't really object so with a sigh he let himself be pulled by Cloud and sat down in the couch when Cloud pointed at it. At some times Roxas felt like a dog.

The older Strife still had the same look on his face, "First of all, you're grounded," Cloud said with a sharp glare.

Roxas's eyes widened as he looked up at his older brother, "What?! You can't do that! Why?! Last night I was out looking for Axel cause we had a fight, you can't blame me for wanting to sort it out!" he said in defence, looking at his brother with disbelief written across his face, what the heck had Roxas done to deserve this all of a sudden? He had done nothing wrong! Nothing at all!

"Yes, I know that since Reno gave me a call and was in panic," Cloud dryly said, "But yes, you're grounded and it is because of your boyfriend, partly at least," he stated, "And you can also thank Reno for it!

Roxas looked as confused as ever, "What the hell are you getting at? Axel and I haven't done anything to get ME grounded!" he complained and stood up, not liking to be looked down at by his brother, "Just tell me!"

"Reno told me something rather interesting over the phone, something about you and Axel, having sex a while ago?" he suggested and Roxas's visibly flinched and paled. Oh no, it wasn't good if Cloud knew about that, "Do you get what I mean?" Cloud asked with a raised eyebrow.

The younger blonde opened his mouth and then shook his head slightly, "What... Cloud... You can't... You can't ground me for having sex with him!" he exclaimed, "I'm soon 17!" he added.

"And Axel is soon 18 and have been with more people than you can imagine!" Cloud hissed and pointed at the couch again, making Roxas sit down once more, "Did you even use any kind of protection, Roxas? Did you even think of STDs?" he asked, sounding very serious at this point.

Roxas was about to say yes to Cloud's question but well... that would be a lie, and Roxas sucked at lying, especially lying to Cloud, "I... We... we didn't use protection, but I know Axel wouldn't put me in danger of getting an STD!" he hissed and tried to force away a blush from his face, but talking about these kind of things with Cloud was a little bit hard.

Cloud just glared at Roxas again, and then accusingly spoke, "What about you? How do you know that Seifer didn't have-,"

Roxas's eyes widened and then he glanced away, "Seifer was careful with what he put his dick in, so don't freaking worry about that!" he spat, having a hard time believing Cloud even dared to take up such a sensitive subject as Seifer.

"I just don't think you should be-,"

"You can't decide if I'll have sex or not! Both Axel and I wanted it, I was even the one who took the first step! Shouldn't it be good that I can have sex with someone I love after what Seifer did to me?! Cloud, do you even remember how closed up I was when we arrived here? And that I didn't open up before I got to know Axel?!" Roxas had once more gotten up from the couch and was pointing at Cloud. The younger blonde was seriously pissed off by now.

Cloud sighed deeply, "That's not the point Roxas, I don't want you sleeping around with people and..."

"Axel isn't people! Axel is my boyfriend, and I love him!" Roxas exclaimed with a glare.

"What about your fight?" Cloud nastily asked.

"That was a mistake!" Roxas hissed, "Reno was messing around with me and we tripped, Axel got in and saw us on the floor, he assumed that I had been doing something with Reno!"

"Some boyfriend that is-,"

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WITH AXEL?!" Roxas then bellowed, making Cloud look at him with surprise, "What's so wrong?! Don't you want me to be happy? Or is it that I open up more to Axel than you? Why make me stay away from him if it makes me feel better!?"

"It's just to state something, I don't want you to have sex when you're not ready!" Cloud sternly said and then held out his hand, "And I want your cellphone. As I said you're grounded, and you wont be allowed to make any calls or use your computer!" he said.

Roxas shoved his phone into Cloud's hand before he turned around and shook his head, "Thanks a fucking lot, Cloud," Roxas coldly said as he left the living room and headed up to slam his bedroom door shut.

* * *

Roxas had spent the entire day being in his room, not saying a single thing to Cloud. Not even getting down to eat. If Cloud had grounded Roxas then he'd make Cloud regret he had. At least for such a stupid reason... In the end Roxas ended up falling asleep early, he had nothing to do either way. Nothing more than staring up into the ceiling at least...

But Roxas hastily woke up during the night, by the sound of something crashing to his floor. He almost jumped out of his bed in fear of it being a burglar. And since he had felt stalked lately it made him feel even more scared.

Just when he was about to scream loudly to wake Cloud up he heard cursing as he saw the figure stand up. It was very dark in the room but Roxas could make out the shadow of Axel. Immediately he felt relieved. He had thought his days were over...

"Axel?!" he whispered with wide eyes as he switched on the lamp standing on his bedside table, "What the hell?!"

The redhead grinned in the dim light of the lamp, and waved at Roxas, "You know... I worry," he said and grinned even wider, making Roxas groan as he slumped back in his bed, "Seriously... why aren't you picking up the phone? Are you still angry with me? I thought we sorted our fight out..." he said with a frown on his face as he sat down on the edge of Roxas's bed, taking of his shoes and jacket, "And you know I can't relax when I worry about you," he added.

Roxas glared at the redhead but then shook his head, "Cloud grounded me. And he took my phone away..." he grumpily said, "And he cut off my internet connection so I had no way to contact you..." he muttered.

"What? Why?!" Axel let out with wide eyes.

"Shh! Quiet, so he doesn't wake up!" Roxas hissed as he put a finger against the redhead's lips, making him go quiet, "And for your info, it's partly thanks to you..." he muttered and shook his head.

Axel frowned as he looked at Roxas, "What the hell have I done to get you grounded?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at Roxas as if he was crazy.

"Your freaking brother called Cloud and told him that we had sex," Roxas muttered with a pissed off face expression, "Cloud gave me the longest scolding ever... saying he didn't want me to have sex and we got into a huge fight..." he trailed off, "And that's why... well, it's Reno's fault. Really..." he added.

Axel sighed and then tilted his head, "He can't do that... You're soon 17. He can't forbid you to have sex. You can legally have as much sex you want," he said and then pouted as he lied down next to Roxas and softly kissed him.

"Mmn... Axel..." Roxas let out and let his arms slip around Axel's body. He knew it was a very bad idea to even _think_ of doing something like this with Axel at home. In Roxas's own bed. With Cloud close by... but he couldn't resist. After fighting with Axel he kind of needed this kind of attention. He needed to be close to Axel. To feel his skin, to feel his lips, his touch and... you get the drift.

"Rox..." Axel whispered as he pushed himself up and hovered above Roxas and then lowered himself to kiss him, at the same time allowing his hands to sneak in under Roxas's shirt... but soon he froze in his movements and looked at Roxas who questioningly looked back at him, wondering why the heck Axel stopped just like that, "Sorry... I guess this isn't the best idea since you're grounded because of us having sex..." Axel murmured and grimaced. He had already started to get hard.

Roxas smirked as he tangled his fingers into Axel's hair and pulled him closer, "Shut up and do me," he said under his breath before kissing Axel. And let me just say that that was all Axel had to hear to continue on his way.

"As you wish," he purred and with that he dived down, proceeding with undressing Roxas.

* * *

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" a stern voice suddenly cut through their loud panting as they both noticed Cloud standing in the doorway.

Shit... no... **Double shit**.

There they were, Roxas and Axel, naked in bed. Panting. In the middle of sex... Oh my fucking God. With Cloud staring at them. So not good!

"Cl-Cloud..." Roxas managed to stutter out as he went red all over his face, "Oh my... shit..." he let out and looked down at Axel who was blushing even more than Roxas. Oh yeah, Roxas did look down really. He had been... riding Axel.

"Uh..." Axel let out and looked up at Roxas.

Was this awkward or not? Roxas was still having Axel's cock inside of him... and Cloud stared at them.

"Roxas, I can't believe you!" Cloud growled as he glared at the teenager who looked quite uncomfortable as he pulled the blanket over both his and Axel's lower parts.

Roxas smiled nervously and then let out a weak laugh, "Eh..."

"You, Axel, get out of here. Now!" Cloud growled and Axel's eyes widened. He would really love to leave... but he wasn't really in position to do so.

"It's kind of hard-,"

Axel was cut of by Roxas letting out a giggle at the innuendo. Well it was _hard_ indeed, that was something Roxas knew since he was sitting on it. Oh my...

"Cloud... please close the door and leave us alone for a while..." Roxas said while he tried to stifle his giggling, "O-or I'll start moving... I swear, you do not want to see it," he said and then laughed out loud, making Axel let out a slight laugh as well, the situation was absurd! With that the door was slammed shut and Roxas smirked as he looked down at Axel.

"Let's finish this then..." he purred.

Axel's eyes widened, "Roxas, have you gone freaking crazy?!" he asked in disbelief, he never thought that the blonde would do something like this. Not that he complained...

Roxas smirked as he lifted himself up a bit before lowering himself over Axel's cock once more, slowly, making the redhead let out a weak moan, "I'm just being polite..." Roxas innocently said as he looked into Axel's eyes, "Cloud have told me to always end the things I've started..." he then added with a sweet smile on his face.

"Guh... finish it then..." Axel managed to get out before moaning again, "Oh fuck, move!" he then growled and grabbed Roxas's hips, making the blonde gasp and moan loudly as Axel hit his prostate.

And none of them cared about the older man who waited for them downstairs.

* * *

Downstairs Cloud sat in the couch and twitched for every time he heard Roxas or Axel moan loudly. Damn it, he had forbidden Roxas to have sex! And yet the blonde teenager had guts enough to have sex when he knew that Cloud was hearing it. Sometimes he hated teenagers. And nooo. Cloud wasn't like this because he himself hadn't gotten anything for a while. Not at all. Cloud was _not_ sexually frustrated.

"Fuck it!" he cursed as he buried his face in his hands. He would have gotten back up but it had been enough walking in on their sex one time. And he had a feeling Roxas wouldn't care if he walked in again. And he did really not want to see his brother in action. He already had a mental picture of Roxas sitting on top of Axel, naked, that picture was forever burned into his brain. Ouch.

"_Ah-A-Axel!"_

"_Roxas! F-fuck!"_

The only thing that made Cloud happy by that sound was that he knew it was over with. He let out a weak sigh and shook his head.

_'Damn teenagers...'_ he miserably thought.

* * *

Axel softly kissed Roxas before he got his shoes back on again, after that he kissed him again and smirked against Roxas's lips, "Sure you want to handle the evil stepbrother by yourself?" he asked with a chuckle, sure he knew that they were real brothers... but Cloud sometimes made Axel think of the evil stepsisters in Cinderella...

Roxas smiled as he gave Axel a little push, "Yeah. I'm sure about it... I don't want him to castrate you for having sex with me here," he said and let out a slight laugh, "Just get home and hit Reno for me. Hard," he then added with an annoyed face expression.

"Will do, see you in school, Rox!" he said before he opened up the window, blew a kiss at Roxas and winked before he climbed down.

The blonde sighed as he walked up to the window and closed it before pulling a hand trough his hair in slight annoyance. Well, he would have loved to follow Axel, but that would just put him in even more trouble.

"It's now or never," Roxas said, trying to sound optimistic as he opened his bedroom door and dreadfully headed down the stairs which led him to the living room, where Cloud sat in the couch. Looking a bit mentally scarred... it _almost_ made Roxas feel sorry for him.

"Cloud," he said, making his presence in the room known before he sat down in the other end of the couch, fearing what Cloud would do if he sat down next to him, "Er..."

"What part of our discussion didn't you understand, Roxas? Didn't I make myself clear enough?" Cloud sharply asked, not even looking at Roxas. To be honest, Roxas didn't think Cloud sounded as angry as he had thought he would be.

Roxas then grinned widely and looked at Cloud, "Well technically I didn't do anything wrong..." he innocently said which made Cloud turn to look at Roxas with a glaring, but still questioning look on his face.

"You did never forbid me to have sex... you just said you didn't like it..." Roxas said, smiling slightly.

"But you're still grounded!" Cloud hissed and pointed at Roxas who now stood up, feeling ready to leave the room.

Roxas just kept smiling and then grinned as he started to head for the stairs and before he was about to walk up he turned his face to Cloud and happily stated, "Well Axel isn't!"

...

The entire neighbourhood could probably hear the frustrated scream of Cloud Strife that night.

* * *

**A/N:** Nyahaha~ I like writing this. It's kind of lemony, but not a full lemon... I love when Roxas is the seductive one. And that he threatened to keep having sex with Axel when Cloud was still watching. -snuggles Roxas- Oh my, you've no idea how much I love you~


End file.
